


The Speed of Light

by ankareeda



Series: OQ Prompt Party 2020 [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankareeda/pseuds/ankareeda
Summary: Drawing of Robin and Regina for the OQ Prompt Party 2020 - Sunday - Prompt 154: Robin takes Regina star gazing.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Series: OQ Prompt Party 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862785
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Speed of Light

Two cute stargazers. ⭐️ 💕


End file.
